Futile
by MexiMental
Summary: Resistance is futile for Xion. Vanitas x Xion one-shot.


_The Darkness hungered for the Light...And the Light was tempted by the Darkness._

Or at least that was the way I saw it. That was the way it was.

"Are you saying you have no attraction to me whatsoever...?" Vanitas asked with a smile as he took a step forward, making me take one backwards.

"W-well, yeah..." I stumbled upon my words as I looked down and felt around for anything behind me that I might run into. It only made me angry at how unconvincing I sounded, and he would use it against me.

"Really now? Are you sure...?" Another step forward, and another back.

My hands and back came in contact with the wall that suddenly appeared behind me as I turned my head away from him. "Of course."

He was only a foot away now as both of his hands rested themselves against the wall on either side of my head. He was too close for me to escape, that was fact.

Feeling as if there were no choice, I slowly looked up and met his breath-taking golden eyes. Had they always been this amazing...?

"I don't believe you," he chuckled almost darkly.

I felt my cheeks heat up almost instantly and I tried looking away again, but his hand lightly caught hold of my chin to face him. "I'm sure..." I mumbled again in a horrible attempt to sound reassuring this time, afraid of what he might do next as my stomach continued its flips and turns and my heart fluttered.

Vanitas leaned in next to my ear and lightly pressed his lips to the base of my throat. I gasped and felt him smile against my skin, probably from the feeling of my racing pulse. Almost like air, his lips lightly traced upwards, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind, and whispered again into my ear, "I still don't believe you, Xion..."

My eyes closed tightly as I tried to think and let the words out again, but it was a challenge to even breathe.

He moved back to face me again. "If you want me to believe you, then I want you to resist."

I blinked. "Wh-"

His lips then immediately met mine. It was like an electric current that shot through me from him as soon as we touched, giving me chills, and it confused me.

My hands went to his stomach and began to lightly push against him as his mouth began to move against mine. There was something else, though...The deep bowels of my mind were against the supposed "lies" that rejected Vanitas. I was pretty sure I didn't like him due to his rude and careless personality...But there were the times that I was with him when he would express himself. It'd be almost as if he were wearing a mask that would slowly slip off as I got to know him more. He...was sweet and open-minded.

As it all sank in, I stopped pushing against him and clutched onto his shirt as I began to kiss him back. One of his hands against the wall moved to my lower back as I felt his faint desire to have me closer.

Then he pulled away ever so slightly, his lips ghosting over mine, and leaned his forehead against mine, his glowing golden orbs staring into my boring old blue ones.

I frowned, hating the lack of warmth from his tender kiss. "I wasn't done..." I almost growled.

"You sure are greedy," Vanitas chuckled, his sweet breath hitting my face. If he wasn't holding me, I'm pretty sure I would have lost the feeling in my legs and fallen over. "Told you I didn't believe you," he grinned.

"Shut up," I grumbled wimpily, still in a daze.

"So it's true?" He raised an eyebrow, still grinning.

I reached up, gripping his black spikes on the back of his head. "Shut up," I said again and pulled him into another long-awaited meet.

It's amazing to think that I came here in the first place to yell at him for something that'll seem like it'll take forever to remember now, yet here I was, kissing the most stubborn person in the world who I had been secretly falling for for a while now. It hadn't been just a secret to him and everyone else, but pathetically, me too, seeing how I never took the time to think about the reason I enjoyed the rare times he smiled and just going to meet up with him when he asked...Well, it was more _told_ than _asked_ when it came to Vanitas.

With all the unnecessary thinking I was doing, I hadn't realized that we were on his bed now.

He was hovering over me as I somehow ended up on my back, holding onto him for dear life as our lips went on in perfect synch. I heard his soft sigh as I licked his bottom lip, requesting entrance. He allowed it and I felt like melting as the room began to spin. My grip on his hair tightened and I earned another sigh in response.

Then he seperated from me again, and my heart went into another frenzy as I noticed him beginning to slip his shirt off, revealing his thin black muscle tee. I didn't think he'd want to go this far, but I was too caught up in his perfect build to object. Vanitas leaned back in, catching our lips together again as he began caressing my cheek, I continued tugging his perfect black spikes, and he began unzipping my jacket, revealing my thin tank top as he slipped it down my shoulders.

Everything felt like such a rush, but I was too caught under his spell and perfection to stop it...Even if I wanted to.

Just as I thought were about to reach the point-of-no-return, Vanitas stopped removing my sweater about midway down my arms. He slowly leaned in to gently kiss my revealed shoulder and backed away to face me again, leaning away slightly and smirking...that smirk. The one that was meant for pure teasing and I immediately knew.

I scowled, pushing him off me and slapping his shoulder. "If you didn't wanna go that far, why'd you take off your shirt?" I growled.

He brushed himself off. "It was hot in here," he joked almost innocently.

I grimaced and smacked him beside the head with one of his pillows as I heard him snicker.

I fell for _this_ moron?

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so...Tara, if you're reading this, I'm sorry I posted this before you could beta-test it D: My darn boyfriend wanted me to post this horrible and incomplete piece of rushed crap . The apology also goes out to whoever else wasted their time reading this...I was only able to type out everything that was written out in my second draft, edit all the typing mistakes I could afterwards, and I was supposed to have Phillylove look over it before the finalization of the publishing, but...YEAH.

Sooo...Fail VanShion one-shot I started a few weeks ago in science a seat or two away from the inspirational Phillylove in a class full of immature freshmen o_e

ANYWAY. Gonna go wash the dishes now, don't sue for the horriblness, hoebags.


End file.
